FFX College Days Part 1: Spiran University
by INeedScissors61
Summary: Tidus wants to attend Spiran University, and show Jecht he has what it takes. He moves from Zanarkand, California to Oklahoma where The University has accepted him. Wakka meets him and introduces him to his friends, but it turns out the Goers want to play him Blitzball. Will The Aurochs win, read and find out.


**This is a funny parody of Final Fantasy X.** Tidus has moved all the way from California, in his home town Zanarkand, to attend Spiran University, In Oklahoma. Now he's at the front gate on the first day

 _"Listen to my story"_

 _I had heard that this school tough, but I'm here to show my old man I got what it takes_

Tidus walked through the gate and to the dormitories. This school did separate Male and Female dorms, and breaking this rule could result in being expelled

He opened the door, and there were two sets of stairs, and a desk. Being the desk was the receptionist

(who was male by the way.) Tidus walked to the desk, sphere in hand.

He had already paid his dorm fee, and had a Dorm Sphere to prove purchase

"Sphere bro?" the receptionist asked

"Right here" Tidus played the sphere

"Let's see, one shared room, two semesters. Yep, your good to go, thank you for attending Spiran University, bro"

"Thanks, man" Tidus turned to go up

"Yo, You're roommate is pretty chill" The receptionist replied

"Who is he"

"Go up and see, Brotonomo"

Tidus raced up the stairs, and to the outside of door 362. His dorm

He inhaled, and opened the door, and inside was Wakka. He was sitting on the bed tossing a blitzball, with his team the Aurochs. They all noticed Tidus walk in. Wanna walked closer to him.

"Hey man, you my roommate ya"

"Uh...

He checks his sphere

"Is your name Wakka"

"Coach and Captain of the Besaid Aurochs brudda"

"Oh, cool"

 _I really didn't know what to think, I mean he seemed nice but..._

"Hey guys, I'll meet you at the pool later, kay"

They nodded and left the room

"You know you look familiar, have we met before?" Wakka asked

"I feel like I would remember meeting you" Tidus answers

"Hmm...Well anyways, a little bird told me you from California. That's pretty far away from here, ya."

"Yeah, it's different here for sure, but I like it better here honestly."

"Well that's good. Hey let me show you around ya, since you're new and all."

"That would be great"

"I got lots of cool people to introduce you too, This is gonna be great brudda."

 _I really appreciated Wakka being so nice to me, even though he didn't know me_

They walked out of the dorm, and to the snack bar/coffee house.

...Coffee House/ Snackbar, 5:30

"This is where to go if your hungry, or you just wanna get outta your room."

 _I remember the first time I saw that place, looking back now, I had no idea that it would become like home to me._

A blitzball hits Tidus in the back of the head. He flinches, then turns around

"Hey!"

He turns and sees what looks like another sports team. The Main dude walks closer, till he's staring at Wakka

"So, you up for a round by the pool tonight. Get your butts kicked again"

he said to Wakka

"Hell yes I'm down for a round tonight"

He snickers, and looks at Tidus

"He gonna play too?" he asks

"Umm..." Tidus freezes up

"Not like it'll help your chances anyway." he says

They all laugh. He chuckled rudely

"Well, good luck boys"

They walk our of the building, laughing, and knocking over a trash can.

"Who were those guys" Tidus asked

"The Luca Goers, they come from Luca, in LA."

"Oh, they play against your team"

"Yeah, except we've never won a game. Like ever brudda."

Tidus scratches his head

"Well what do you play. Soccer? Football?

"Blitzball, brudda"

"Whoa, really"

"Yeah man, that got that in California?"

"Hell yeah they have it in California, and I was the Star player on my team"

"Really? What was your team name"

"The Zanarkand Abes" Tidus answers proudly

"No way, really. Maybe that's where I seen you, on TV or something"

"Maybe"

"Well let's go meet some of those friends I told you about ya!"

"Yeah"

Wakka and Tidus walked further into the campus

Cafeteria, 6:00

"This is it brudda, the crappy-teria."

Tidus laughs, and Wakka joins. Walks looks around the Cafeteria, and spots someone

"There's one of em"

He grabbs Tidus' wrist and runs to her

The girl was dressed in all black, with white skin. Typical Emo/Goth girl. She was way to into her cell phone.

Walks spoke to Tidus before getting to her

"Hey, don't let her looks scare you, she's actually pretty cool"

Wakka gets in front of her

"Hey Lulu, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine."

"Uhhh...Hi" he spoke

"Sup" she said without looking up from her phone

"He's new here, from California"

"Why'd you move here" she asked

"Well have you ever been to California" he asks

"No" she answers

"It's not like it looks on TV, it's mostly just boring small towns."

"Intresting" she says

A few moments pass

"The Goers wanna play a game tonight, you gonna be there Lu?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Alright, babe" he says with a charismatic smile

"I'm not your babe" she says

Wakka looks over at Tidus

"She's my babe" he winks

"I'm not his babe" she says to Tidus

"Dude I don't think she's you're babe"

"No one does, except him, he thinks I'm his babe"

"Alright, Alright come on brudda, plenty more people to meet"

"Bye Lu"

"Later Wakka"

 **Part 2 Coming Soon**

 **Wanna read more? let me know**

 **Suggestions? let me know**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
